User talk:Jade-eyed Raven
Welcome! Hello, and welcome to !. Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Local: ** **Be bold! We need your help! **How to edit a page ** **All help pages *'Wikipedia:' **Tutorial **The five pillars of Wikipedia **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and helping us get this project started. By the way, please be sure to , using four tildes (~~~~) to produce your name and the current date, or three tildes (~~~) for just your name. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact one of us for more information! --TheParanoidOne 23:41, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Comments on your Project:Nations In general I like the proposed layout a lot, there are a few articles I can instantly see missing but I'm sure those you've included were illustrative rather than exhaustive =) One thing I'm not sure about are a couple of your Aiel-related decisions. I'm not sure about the inclusion of Aiel clans in Nations, by definition it doesn't seem part of the Places hierarchy even though I can see the need to represent the Aiel in the Nations category. I think I would simply list the main Aiel article under Nations, then list all of the Aiel clans together under Regions:Aiel Waste, or perhaps an Aiel clan territories subcat. I think I'm right in thinking that all the clans are named after their territorial locality? *'Category:Places' (Tel'aran'rhiod) **'Category:Nations' (Altara • Amadicia • Andor • Arad Doman • Arafel • Cairhien • Ghealdan • Illian • Kandor • Murandy • Saldaea • Shienar • Tarabon • Tear • The Aiel • Borderlands • Shara • Seanchan • Atha'an Miere • Amayar) **'Category:Regions' (Westlands • Shara • Seanchan • [[Isles of the Atha'an Miere|Isles of the Atha'an Miere]] • Land of the Madmen • Aiel Waste • The Blight) ***'Category:Aiel Waste' (Termool • Alcair Dal) ****'Category:Aiel clan territories' (Chareen • Goshien • Shaarad • Tomanelle • Codarra • Shiande • Daryne • Reyn • Miagoma • Nakai • Taardad • Shaido) Oh, and one other general point - is stedding both a singular and a plural form? Aristoc 12:09, 1 February 2007 (UTC) * Thanks for the feedback. I placed Aiel clans into nations because of the way they act towards each other. Like nations they war, trade and make alliances. Think of the blood/water feuds. They only make grand alliances twice in history as far as I can make out. First for the first Aiel War (5 clans), then for the Car'a'carn (11 clans). Still I can see your point, perhaps we can do both. ::I see what you mean - true, the Aiel don't really get along well together do they =) But still, thinking about what the term 'Nation' represents (I used this to remind me) I'd still prefer to see just the Aiel article there. Take the early Britons, or the Picts; their clans fought themselves as much as each other but they still retained a national identity. Aristoc 12:09, 1 February 2007 (UTC) * It's definitely stedding without the 's'. I had a look in the Guide where it mentions multiple stedding. * This list is most definitely not exhaustive... yet! I'll get there eventually in conjunction with TheParanoidOne's Pages project. * What I'd really like to know however is: should I replace the category index with my own project (for the 'Places' section) or should I place it alongside it. Basically I want to replace the policy there - is this okay? :: No! Not ok! How dare you suggest replacing others' work on this wiki with your own better thought out version?!? I am shocked, shocked and APPALLED!! ;) --Gherald 11:07, 1 February 2007 (UTC) : Lol! I guess that's your cue to roll up the ol' sleeves and do the deed, J.E.R... Aristoc 12:09, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Request for comment